


Teasing The God Of Mischief

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Imagine Loki, Loki - Freeform, Masturbation, Mischief, Prison, Restraints, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, caressing, cell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: From an imagine: Imagine teasing Loki from your cell, flashing him, touching yourself when you know he’s watching, saying dirty things to him. One night you find that he’s broken out, and you’re upset that you don’t have someone to tease.The next day you’re let out and brought up to a room where you find Loki. He tells you he’s going to make up for all the teasing and finds ways to tease you.Can be found here: http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/162488326384/imagine-teasing-loki-from-your-cell-flashing-him





	Teasing The God Of Mischief

The last two years had been incredibly boring for Astrid in her prison cell. She was lucky that she had been allowed a few books to have in with her, and at least her bed was reasonably comfortable. But apart from that, she was always bored out of her mind.

She had read her two books at least a dozen times, just to try and escape for a while in her mind. Most of the time she day dreamed of being free, riding her horse across the moors and mountains.

But there was one day when things got a lot more interesting. The cell opposite hers had been empty for a long time. But she woke up one morning to find someone had moved in. But it wasn’t just anyone, it was Prince Loki.

She was confused, not knowing why a Prince would be in prison. He still had a lot more luxuries than the rest of the prisoners, which she was a little jealous about. But she couldn’t complain, at least she had some eye candy opposite her now.

He was very attractive. Just her type. Before she had been put into prison, she had often lusted over the young prince. He was more appealing to her than his brother, Thor. Loki was dark and there was always something mysterious about him that she liked. Seeing him in prison only confirmed her suspicions and made him even more attractive, in a dangerous kind of way. But she had always loved the more dangerous ones. They were always much more fun.

Over the first few weeks, there were a few glances at one another. Loki didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings. But he did note there was a pair of eyes on him a lot of the time.

When he eventually did look over properly, he saw the woman give him a sly smirk. With an eyebrow rising up slightly, he looked back down to his book. Not thinking much of it.  
  


There was one night, Astrid was feeling rather mischievous. So instead of changing into comfier clothes for bed behind her divider screen, she just changed at the front of her cell instead.

She knew that if any other prisoners were in the right place, they would see her. But she didn’t care, she knew that Loki would see her and that’s what her aim was.

Loki looked up from his bed and his eyes widened slightly as he saw the woman undressing right on front of him. His eyes were locked onto her body as she let her dress fall to the floor. His mouth started to water as he gazed over her.

He felt his own trousers tightening as he watched her undo her bra and throw it to the floor as well. He couldn’t quite believe how bold she was. But she was _very_ attractive. She had nice sized breasts, not too small and not too large either, just as he liked. They would fit in his hands perfectly, he thought.

Astrid looked over to Loki with a big smile on her face. She felt pleased when she saw that he was staring at her, unconsciously licking his lips too. That gave her a big confidence boost.

So instead of putting on her usual night clothes, she stretched up first. Giving Loki a little longer to gawk at her. Then she slipped on her rather see through night gown before settling down for the night.

The little nightly teasing continued for a few months. It was something that Loki very much looked forward to each night. Though he was growing more sexually frustrated as the time went on.

Astrid saw Loki watching her more and more as time went by. She would continue to give him sly looks and winks here and there. She nearly melted into a puddle when he actually winked back at her one afternoon with a big sly smirk on his face.   
  


One day, he was sat on the edge of his bed eating his dinner that had been delivered to him. Astrid didn’t fail to notice that he got much better quality food than she did.

Her eyes widened as she watched him pick up a piece of meat with his fingers. After eating it, he looked directly at her as he sucked and licked his fingers. She couldn’t drag her eyes off his long silver tongue as it flicked over his fingers. She involuntarily trembled and squeezed her thighs together.

Loki grinned wickedly as he could see her cheeks turn red and she started fidgeting around. So after eating, he decided to give her a show back. Instead of using his Seidr to get changed, he changed the normal way.

He took his time and gave her a nice view of his body. But what surprised her the most was the fact he wasn’t wearing any underwear. So when he took off his leather trousers to reveal, everything, she was very surprised. And impressed.

Loki slowly got dressed again, enjoying the look on her face as she watched him. Not caring that he saw she was staring, very intently. It was only fair, she had given him a show for the last few months after all.

From that day on, the two continued to tease one another with strip teases. They both got undressed on front of one another all the time. Not caring if anyone else saw. But after another month or so, Astrid decided to up the game even more.

She lay down on her bed, the way it was positioned meant that Loki could see directly up her dress if she spread her legs open and lifted it high up. So it was perfect for her little plan.

Loki had been innocently reading a book, when he looked up and couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. His new friend was lying on her bed, hand under her dress. From the look on her face, she was giving herself a good time. But Loki couldn’t quite see what her hand was doing, as the dress draped down over it, covering her up.

Astrid smirked when she saw that Loki was looking at her. His eyes darkened and he slowly put his book down beside him. Not even caring to put in a bookmark to save his place.

He stood up and walked very slowly, predatory like, towards the front of his cell. His eyes were hunger filled as he kept his gaze on her. He put his hands behind his back and his lips tugged into a big grin.

‘Show me.’ He mouthed clearly.

That was the first time either one of them had tried to communicate like that before.

Astrid felt a rush of excitement flood through her as she ran her fingers through her wet folds. She lifted her dress up and bunched it around her waist. She wasn’t wearing any knickers so Loki could see very clearly what she was doing.

She spread her legs open even wider to make sure that he could see exactly what she was doing. Loki felt his trousers tighten uncomfortably as he watched her slip her fingers across her clit. He could see that she was incredibly aroused. He so desperately wished that he could reach out and touch her, fuck her senseless on the floor and claim her for himself.

He let out a deep growl when she inserted two fingers inside of herself. He enjoyed the way she kept her eyes locked on his, her mouth parted as she was obviously moaning and panting. He wondered how she sounded.

Loki knew she was about to cum, but just before she did, she pulled her dress down to cover herself up again. Loki let out a growl of annoyance at her teasing.

Astrid came hard from her little display for the Prince. She couldn’t stop smiling as she saw the frustration written all over Loki’s face. She put her fingers into her mouth and sucked on them, tasting herself. That drove Loki crazy, so much so that he nearly came in his trousers.

When Astrid finished her teasing show, she gave him a wink and blew him a cheeky kiss. Then she turned off her light and went to sleep.

‘Such a tease. I _will_ have her.’ Loki hissed to himself as he went to his own bed to relieve himself of his frustrations.   
  


Astrid continued to give him a little show on a regular basis. But she never let him watch her as she had an orgasm. She enjoyed teasing him and keeping that hidden from him. The look on his face every time was priceless.   
  


But one night, she was devastated to see that Loki was just suddenly no longer there in his cell. She had been engrossed in a new book she had been given. She hadn’t looked up for hours. Her heart sank and she was so disappointed that he was no longer there. It had been _so_ much fun teasing him.

  
The following morning, Astrid was woken up to a guard bursting into her cell. She wondered what the hel was going on.

‘You have been summoned.’ The guard said as he motioned for her to follow him while holding out some chains.

Astrid felt her stomach drop. Who wanted her? And why? She was terrified as she walked over to the guard and put her hands out. The guard chained her wrists together and led her out through the prison by the chain.

She was led upstairs and was happy to see the sun again as it shined in through the windows and onto her skin.

‘Hurry up, girl.’ The guard snarled and tugged her along, making her stumble a little.

The guard led her to a room in the palace that she had never been near before. He didn’t remove the chains as he pushed the door open and pushed her inside. She jumped slightly as the door slammed shut behind her.

Looking around the room, she was even more confused. The chambers were lavished in green and gold furnishings. She knew instantly it was one of the royal rooms. But she wasn’t entirely sure who’s. That was, until she heard the door from the other side of the room open and Loki walked in.

He grinned menacingly at her, a look of hunger in his eyes as he started to stalk over to her, like a predator about to catch his prey.

Astrid was frozen to the spot. She had no idea what was going on. Why she was there, why Loki was there. How he got out, if he was supposed to be out or not.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked at him with wide eyes as he approached her. He invaded her space and stood right on front of her. She had to crane her neck to look up at him, but she was unable to keep eye contact so looked down at his leather and metal clad chest right on front of her.

Loki put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up so she was to look at him. He chuckled and leaned down, so his face was closer to hers.

‘Not so brave now, are we, Pet? Without the safety of your comfortable cell, you’re all vulnerable to me.’ Loki whispered seductively.

Astrid’s mouth opened slightly, but she didn’t know what to say. Loki took that chance and he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips roughly against hers. His tongue forced its way into her mouth to dance with her own. She lost her breath in the kiss, it was intense and hunger filled.

After going so long without touch from another, she was craving for more. Loki wanted the same, nearly unable to control himself. But he wanted to _play_. It was time for him to get his own back.

He broke the kiss and laughed wickedly when she let out a whine of disappointment and tried to follow his lips.

‘Patience, Pet. You did a good job of teasing me. All those nights, seeing you touch yourself. You have no idea how crazy you made me. But now, the ball is in _my_ court. Now, you are going to learn what it is like to be teased by the god of mischief.’ Loki whispered, his breath danced across her lips.

Then in a flash, Astrid was suddenly carried over to his bed. He kept the chains on her wrists and used them to tie her to the pole along the top of his bed. Using his Seidr he removed her clothing, taking his time to look down over her naked body.

‘My my. You look so much more delightful up close. Now I can finally touch you.’ He purred.

To prove his point, he reached out and started off by caressing over her stomach. He moved his hands upwards and lightly tickled up her sides, making her squirm beneath him. He lightly ran his hands across her breasts, barely missing her nipples as she felt a light breeze across them. They went hard almost instantly as his fingers traced circles around them. Just when she thought he was going to touch them, he moved away.

He ran his hands back down her sides, over her hips and down further. He pushed her legs apart and positioned himself between her legs. He gazed right at her and saw her blush from the intimacy when he looked up at her face.

‘Nice… _Very_ , nice. There are so many endless possibilities of things I could do with you. But where to start?’ Loki ran the tips of his fingers up her inner left thigh as he spoke.

He could see her trembling and sense that her heart was racing. But she was aroused, there was no denying that.

She couldn’t think of anywhere else she would rather be than tied up on Loki’s bed. It was like all of her wildest dreams were coming true. She still wasn’t entirely sure how she even ended up in this positon. But she wasn’t about to ask and ruin the moment.

‘I _could_ just fuck you. I know we would both enjoy that, very much.’ Loki’s fingers ran higher up her inner thigh and the back of his hand brushed across her cunt, making her squeak and jump at the very slight contact.

‘But I think we should save that for later. Much, later. I guess the first thing would be to make you cum. My fingers have been simply itching to touch you, to explore you.’ Loki’s voice was deep and husky as he spoke.

He slid two fingers through her wet folds. One slipped inside of her with ease as he covered his thumb with her arousal, then slid it up and over her clit that was peeking out of its hood, begging for attention.

‘Oh god.’ Astrid cried out as she closed her eyes and bucked her hips up towards him, wanting more.

‘Yes, indeed. I am your god… Your _King._ ’ Loki said proudly as he inserted a second finger, his thumb still stroking her clit firmly.

It took Astrid a few seconds to realise what he said, about being her King. Her eyes flew open and she looked at Loki, confused and shocked. Loki only gave her a smirk and a wink, enjoying her reaction.  

Loki coaxed Astrid’s body into an orgasm with ease, like it was his second nature to do so. But just as she was about to go over the edge, he stopped and pulled his hand away completely.

She let out a frustrated whine and kicked her legs about in annoyance.

‘Come now, darling. If I let you cum so soon, that would ruin the fun. Wouldn’t it?’ Loki chuckled.

‘Pleaseeee, my King.’ Astrid begged.

‘Even though you beg _so_ nicely, and it is such a wonderful sound, you are not getting away so easily. I plan to tease and torment you, just like you teased and tormented me so much. I will finger you, lick you, bite you and caress you all over. But you _will not_ cum, until I allow you to. You are under _my_ control now, Pet. _You’re all mine_.’ Loki said, his voice vibrating deep in his chest as he crawled over her body and allowed his lips to hover just inches over her own.

‘And I plan to keep you like this for hours, or maybe even days... Until your body cannot take any more teasing. Then and only then, shall I grant you release and fuck you senseless. Because revenge can be _so_ much fun.’ Loki finished with a firm kiss on her lips as she let out a whine of desperation and excitement.


End file.
